


Thanks

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Follow me."</p><p>"Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

Running again. That seemed to be his life now, didn’t it? It always felt like Sherlock was running off and John would chase after (only about 1/2 of the time did he actually know _why_ they were running). But they always seemed o be chasing people, criminals. Take now for example: The duo was chasing a hitman through the alleyways of London, trying to get information of his bosses. Sherlock lead them to the roof tops (“Less traffic, John, of course!”) and was leaping across them. Nimble as he was, Sherlock was catching up to him, quickly leaving the short, heavy army doctor behind.

But John was used to it by now; when on the case, no one mattered to Sherlock (except maybe Ms Hudson), so he was used to being forgotten and having to catch up. Only, this time, the exercise was tiring and the two figures were lost to him now, gone in the darkness.

But John persevere, jumping the gap between buildings and continuing his pursuit of his fleeing friend.

And in his rush, John did not notice the large gap, too large for him to cross. Still, he tried and realised too late he wouldn’t make it. John had already leapt.

_We’re five stories up and there’s no way I’m getting out of this one unscathed. Shit._

In the moment that time froze, a single shout echoed: John! Then a hand, firm in his coat, caught him, yanking him back to the edge, pulling him to safety. John turned around, facing his saviour and finding his detective’s eyes wide.

Had John not known Sherlock, he would have said the man looked panicked, but Sherlock did not know fear; this was the man who could outwit _God_ , what did _he_ have to fear?

A moment had passed, and neither had moved from the edge, Sherlock still clutching John. But the taller man seemed to realise his pause and coughed, not releasing the coat. “You were supposed to go around, up the side of that one, and _then_ jump.”

John, pulling from his revere, nodded. “Thanks.”

Sherlock simply ducked his head in response, dropping his hand to grab John’s, pulling John behind him. “Follow me.” He commanded, starting off again.

A small smile lifted John’s lips.

“Always.”


End file.
